Evil Angel
by blackfrost08
Summary: Light becomes a god of death, and strange feelings rise within him. LxLightxL Yaoi. Rated "t" for stong themes. will be very diferent fom the manga/anime, i just felt like making it like that.
1. Prologue

**This is for people who didn't like the orginal ending for death note. Feel free to slander my work if you wish. (beware, this is an LxLight fanfiction, so some kissing may occure.**

**Prologue.**

**Third person**

Light sat in his room, watching T.V., hoping for any new criminals for him to punish.

-Ryuk

-What NOW?

-Is there anything you know about the death note that I don't at this moment?

Ryuk, the death god, or shinigami, chuckled.

-There is one deal that I haven't mentioned yet.

-What is it?

Light was desperate to gain some sort of edge on the detective L.

-It will only work if you still have the three death notes.

Light felt his stomach clench ever so slightly. He had Misa's death note, for she had given it to him, and Rem's death note, for he had taken it from her when she died.

_(hold it together)_

-Yes, go on.

-What you do is you take your death notes to a place remembered by your death note and destroy the useless one. When it's destroyed, you give me the pieces left over and I will give you the time from the lives that you took away.

This was a good deal. Light wanted nothing more but to be the god of a new world where everyone is kind and good and he is god, but he knew Ryuk too well.

-what do I have to sacrifice?

Ryuk began to laugh.

-Only a small thing.

-what is that small thing, Ryuk?

-your humanity.

Light's eyes widened.

-So I'll become...

-A shinigami, yes. But don't worry. The same rules will apply to you that apply to all shinigami. You will have the eyes and ability to absorb the life of others. No one will notice unless they touch your death note, so only you and me will be able to see the changes you go through.

_(birds of a feather)_


	2. Ch 1: immortality and the price to pay

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or the lyrics in **_**(italicized and underlined)**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Immortality and the price to pay.**

**Light's perspective.**

**(day 1)**

I didn't really know what to do. On one hand, I could become a shinigami. Get the eyes, the near immortality and the manipulation abilities that comes with it.

On the other hand, if I actually took the deal, I would have to distance myself from my friends, family, Ryuzaki, and the rest of the task force.

I could live with that.

-Ryuk?

-What?

-I'll take the deal.

(nothing but lies and crooked wings)

Ryuk laughed maniacally.

I swallowed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but there's no turning back now. When a deal is struck between a shinigami and a human, it can't be undone.

-Get your Death Notes Light.

I unscrewed the top of a ball point pen and pushed the ink reserve into the tiny hole at the bottom of the drawer. The false bottom popped up and I retrieved the three black notebooks.

I followed Ryuk into a forest where I had once buried my death note to keep it from Ryuzaki.

-Here.

Ryuk handed me a strange knife. The handle was made of bone and had a small rat's head on the end. The blade itself was made of a black metal I'd never seen before, and was sharp enough to cut air. As I moved it in my hand, where ever the tip of the blade was a sort of empty cold darkness was left, but not for long.

-What is this?

-It's a blade for killing other shinigami. Sharp enough to cut a soul.

I placed Misa and Rem's death notes down, side by side. Then brought the blade down on them.

They shattered, like glass.

(I have the answer)

Wisps of grey vapor floated up from the remains of the books.

-Light, Hand me the notes before all the life comes out of them.

I gathered them up as fast as I could and handed them to the death god.

He started to laugh.

-So much life

He took the remains and thrust them into my chest.

I started to scream.

I could feel the agony of all the people that had been killed with these death notes. Mostly heart attacks. I could feel my heart stop and restart a hundred times over. Then I felt the pain of a noose around my neck, and a blade in between my ribs. The crushing sensation of being hit by a bus, then a car, then a truck. My screaming stopped for a moment when I felt my lungs collapse and prevent me breathing.

Finally, after what felt like a millennia, the pain stopped.

I collapsed, gasping, to the ground.

(Spreading the cancer)

Ryuk was still laughing.

-I've seen this happen before, but never so violently. Look at yourself, you're got blood all over your legs and back, your shirt's torn up and your front's covered in vomit.

I was still trembling when I got up so I could head home.

-You going to be OK?

-Ryuk you're an idiot, of course I'm going to be "OK" I'm god.

-OK, OK, No need to get snippy.

I walked the rest of the way home in silence. Ryuk flew slightly above me, still chuckling.

When I got home, no one was home. Good. I went upstairs to my room, picked out some new clothes and took a shower. The hot water felt good.

I wasn't hungry so I didn't prepare supper.

I went up to my room and collapsed onto my futon. I hadn't realized how tiered I was.

-Good night Death god.

-Good night Light.

(you are the faith inside me)

I was in a strange dark room. Everything was covered in cobwebs and lichen. Fog floated everywhere.

-Who are you?

It was Ryuzaki. He was looking at me in shock and horror.

-I'm Light Yagami, don't you remember me Ryuga?

-You're not Light, you're a monster, a daemon.

-What are you talking about?

I looked down at my body.

I was wearing a strange black and white outfit that accented the fact that I was toothpick thin. I had two large feathered wings, one black, one white. My hands where normal, except for the fact that they ended in claw-like tips of bone.

I woke up screaming.


	3. Ch 2: Sickness and feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or the lyrics that are _(italicized and underlined)_

Chapter 2

Sickness and Feelings.

Light's perspective. (taken a bit from the fanfiction by "I'm Defective" on )

(Day 2)

I gasped for breath. My dream had felt so real. I actually thought that I was a shinigami.

Then I remembered wad happened yesterday.

I shot upright and the world started to spin.

I put my head in my hands trying to get rid of my pounding headache.

My stomach started to hurt.

_(No, don't leave me to die here, help me survive here)_

After a minute with my head in hands, the headache went away.

I slowly stood up and got dressed. The world still felt fuzzy. Then I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

On my back there where two bones protruding from my shoulder blades, They where the length of my forearm, and sharp at the tips.

-Nice. You're getting your wings first.

I turned to se Ryuk looking at the bones on my back.

-Is that unusual?

-Normally you get the eyes first, then the hands, body shape, then wings last, but you may be a different type of shinigami than the ones I'm use to.

-So nothing to worry about?

-Yeah.

-Good. I'm going to work.

I walked out of the house without breakfast.

I got in the car and waited for dad.

He came out after a few minutes.

-All ready to leave, eh Light?

-Yeah Dad, looking forward to the investigation.

-Good to hear.

_(Alone, don't remember, Remember)_

We chatted the rest of the way to L's building.

As soon as I walked in the door my headache came back.

-Light! How's it goin'?

L was wearing his customary white long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans and sitting in his signature way.

He waved me over to the swivel chair next to him.

-Hello Ryuzaki. How' the cake?

He was eating a tasty looking strawberry shortcake.

-Delicious.

Dad went upstairs to do his part of the investigation.

Ryuzaki and I worked in silence for over three hours.

-Are you feeling alright, Light?

My headache was getting worse and my stomachache was back.

-I'm fine.

-You look flushed, you sure you're alright?

-Yeah.

Ryuga pulled his chair closer to mine and gently felt my forehead.

-You have a bad fever and your eyes look watery.

-Leave it Ryuzaki. I'll be fine.

-Suit yourself.

_(Put me to sleep evil angel.)_

I starred at the bright computer screen. The light coming from it wasn't helping my headache at all and my stomach was tying itself in knots.

After a few minutes of enduring the pain, my throat started to burn and I started to shiver.

-You don't look well, Light. Come with me.

Ryuga pulled my arm over his shoulders and put his arm around me for support. He wasn't joking before, he was stronger than he looked.

He brought me to the bathroom where I dropped to my knees and emptied my stomach into the toilet.

Ryuzaki placed a comforting hand on my back and rubbed gently as I threw up again.

His hand was very warm.

Why am I noticing this now of all times?

-You finished?

Ryuzaki looked worried.

Why did that make me feel good?

-I-I think s-so.

I was stammering, not a good sign.

I was still trembling when I tried to get up.

The world jerked and I staggered into the wall.

L supported my over to the sink where I rinsed out my mouth.

Ryuzaki was helping me over to my chair when Matsuda came downstairs.

-Watari tells me that Light's sick, is that true?

I glared at him.

-What do you think?

Matsuda looked embarrassed.

-Well, you don't look very good.

-Matsuda, can you take Light home? I don't think he's well enough to drive himself.

-Sure Mr. Ryuzaki.

-Just call me Ryuzaki, please Matsuda.

I got up and stumbled a bit. My entire body felt like it was made of lead.

-Here, Light, let me help you.

Matsuda wasn't nearly strong enough to support me, so he guided me to the wall so I could lean on it instead of him.

When in the car, Matsuda wouldn't stop asking me questions.

-How sick are you?

-Pretty damn sick I'd say.

-How did it start?

-This morning, I had a headache, then a Stomachache, then the world started spinning and I threw up. That's it.

-How are you feeling now?

-Like there's a power drill in my ear.

-Really? What's that like?

And so on.

(open your wings, evil angel.)

When I got home, I looked in the bathroom mirror to see how sick I looked, but the only thing I noticed was that my wings where fully grown now. Twice my arm's length and covered in white and black feathers.

just like my dream.

-Love the wings Light.

It was Ryuk.

-Do you have any apples?

-No. Beat it, dead breath.

-My, my, aren't we testy.

-Just leave me alone with my thoughts for a bit.

-OK.

I turned on the cold water tap and splashed my face. Why am I feeling bad?Am I rejecting the change into a death god? Or is this normal? And why did I like it so much to have L worried about me? Am I falling for him? What does this make me? What alternative is there?

I decided that the best thing for me right now is to sleep.

I collapsed onto my futon and closed my eyes.

_(I'm a believer, nothing could be worse,)_

-Light...

I looked around. I was in the same strange place I was in last night.

-Light...

There it was again. That familiar voice. L?

-I'm here Light.

I walked over to the source of the noise.

-Ryuzaki?

-Light...

The voice was definitely L's. Then I could feel his presence. His fingers, gentle, on my forehead, a warm comforting hand on my back.

Then it was over.

Where the feeling of warmth had been, there was a chill.

-You Monster...

The voice I knew so well was fading, being replaced with a cold voice I slightly recognized. The voice started to laugh. With a start, I realized that the voice was my own. It sounded demonic and heartless.

-Is that what I sound like?

-You've never heard your own voice before?

Ryuzaki was standing beside me with the blade that Ryuk had given me.

-I'm sorry, first friend.

Then he stabbed me.

_(all these imaginary friends.)_


	4. Ch 3: Mind, soul, and body

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or the lyrics that are _(italicized and underlined)_

**Chapter 3**

**Mind, Soul and Body.**

**L's perspective.**

**(Day 3)**

Light hasn't come in yet, I guess that doesn't surprise me, but I'd hoped he'd be feeling better.

Matsuda walked into the building's main entrance.

-Light's not back yet?

I rolled my eyes.

-Really, Matsuda, did you think that after that violent sickness from yesterday, he'd be back after only one nigh?

-Well, not really, but I was hoping...

I knew what he was hoping.

Light was our...inspiration. He kept us motivated and moral up.

No work would get done today.

I sighed and picked up the bow of chocolates that sat in front of me and ate a few pieces.

?

He had just walked in the door.

-Yes Ryuzaki?

-How's Light?

-I checked on him last night and he didn't look too good. He was feverish and wouldn't stop shaking. This morning he woke up screaming and sweating. He also refused to eat anything at supper or breakfast ether. I guess he was worried that he would throw up again. He did that a lot last night too.

-Thank you .

_(hiding betrayal, driving the nail) _

That entire day my thoughts kept straying to Light.

I sighed and ordered Watari to make me a cup of tea and get me some sugar cubes.

-Yes Master Ryuzaki, I'll fetch it right away.

-Ryuzaki...

Light's voice.

Damn it Light, stay out of my head.

Lately I've been thinking about the boy a lot, weird thoughts too. I keep having to tell myself, he's to young, he's 18 and you're 23 and he's straight, so just leave him alone, just to help keep my mind away. It hasn't really been working, I have a considerably large mind and some part of it will keep finding a way to bring Light into all my thoughts.

I mixed 11 sugar cubes into my tea so the flavour was just right.

Does Light Like sweet things?

No. He always refuses to eat the cake I offer him sometimes.

So is Light on a diet?

Well, he really doesn't need to be. Have you seen his abs? Completely chiseled.

Maybe he's trying to keep that look?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Get out of my head!

_(hoping to find a savior)_

I guess my thoughts made me look stressed, because Watari came over and asked how I was doing.

-I'm fine Watari. One question. How long have you known me?

-I've known you almost your entire life. Why do you ask?

-If there where something wrong with me you would know, right?

-Master Ryuzaki, if you are asking this because you're second guessing yourself, that's normal. What I found abnormal about you is that you're always right. Go with what you feel, and you'll never be wrong.

-Go with what I feel...Thank you for that Watari. That will be all.

Go with what I feel... I'm going to go visit light tomorrow.

_(No, don't)_


	5. Ch 4: emmotions gone haywire

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or the lyrics that are _(italicized and underlined)_

**Chapter 4**

**Emotions gone haywire.**

**Light's perspective.**

**(day 4)**

I picked up my pen and started to write.

-Really Light, you can barely move and yet you're still determined to write in the Death Note?

-If criminals stop dyeing when I'm sick, that will only make L more suspicious of me. I don't want to be in more pain than I'm already in.

-Suite yourself.

After a few minutes of writing, I turned to Ryuk again.

-Is this sickness normal?

-Your reaction is more violent then the ones I've seen before, but yes it's normal to get sick like this when turning into a shinigami.

-Good.

I finished writing down the 50 names for this week.

Then the world stared to spin again and I rushed to the bathroom.

My stomach lurched and I coughed up bile into the toilet.

This was starting to hurt.

-kukukuku...You're so interesting Light.

I glared at the shinigami as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

-Why do you say that?

-Because your body is changing before your hands or eyes.

-What's that suppose to mean?

-That you're doing everything in reverse. I wonder if that means that the rules already apply to you.

I threw up again.

-I hate this.

_(leave me to die here)_

I decided to take a shower.

The hot water made me feel good.

It washed over my body, making me feel clean and human.

But you're not human are you Light?

No, I guess not.

I washed my hair and felt the ribbons of soap wash over me, cleansing me.

After a bit, I came out.

I toweled myself dry and put my pants back on.

Then I noticed what my body looked like.

I was thin, thinner than normal, and my abs where very apparent. My arms had gained some muscle too.

I looked in the mirror.

My wings where still soaked and so was my hair, but that just made me look more angelic.

I was becoming a god.

_(help me survive here)_

The doorbell rang just after I'd put my shirt back on.

I dried my wings as fast as I could so I could answer the door. I didn't want people to see water dripping from no where.

I opened the door.

-Hey Light, just came over to check on you. How are you doing?

-Hello Ryuzaki. Sorry to say, but I'm still not feeling any better.

-May I come in?

-Sure, come on in.

I closed the door.

As soon as I turned around, L grabbed my shirt collar.

I tensed, not knowing what would happen next.

He pulled me close and...

We kissed.

I was startled at first, so I starred at the older man. He was staring right back. There was a look in his flat black eyes I'd seen many times before.

He was testing me.

I decided that I liked this, so I closed my eyes and kissed back.

-Hehe Wow. This is interesting.

Beat it Ryuk, this feels good.

_(alone, don't surrender, Surrender)_

Our lips stayed locked for a full minute.

When we finally broke apart, I felt high. Like Ryuzaki was some sort of drug.

-Light, you taste sweet.

Interesting thought.

-Th-thank you.

Wow. That was pathetic.

-You taste like strawberries.

-You wanna watch TV?

-Sure...

Ryuzaki is the strangest character I've ever met, but at least now I knew the truth.

I've fallen for the person who's trying to capture me, the person I've been trying to kill for a year now, I've fallen for L.

_(put me to sleep evil angel)_


	6. Ch 5: What is wrong with me?

**Chapter 5**

**What's wrong with me?**

**L/Lights perspectives.**

**(Day 4)**

Light:

What's going on here? Am I really doing this? I'm sitting on my couch with L and his head's on my shoulder watching TV.

He's sort of good looking, now that I think of it. His hair is black and messy, but it frames his face well. His eyes are a flat black, but if you look closely, around the outside there are flecks of brilliant blue and grey. He sits in the strangest way. Up on his toes with his hands on his knees, back curled. Even though I'm only an inch taller than his 5ft 9", he hunches over when he walks so he makes me feel tall. He's like my exact opposite, and yet I like him. His head felt warm on my shoulder. I looked away from the TV screen and at him instead. He was chewing on his thumbnail, like he does when he is thinking about something important.

L:

Light's cold. His shoulder is making me fell chilled.

Light's really rather beautiful now that I think of it. He's Tall, 5ft 10, and very composed, almost stoic. His hair is tousled at the moment, the tips of each strand pointing in every direction, light brown with gold and auburn streaks everywhere. His eyes are a sort of roan red color, depending on the lighting they can be ether red with flecks of brown or brown with flecks of red. His kiss was sweet, like sugared tea, but frail too, like he was holding back. I stick my thumbnail in my mouth and start to chew on it. What does he think of me? On older man, falling in love with him. Actually, I don't care. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

_(why can't I breath evil angel?)_

Light:

Ryuzaki's staring at me again with those unblinking eyes. Eyes like obsidian. Charcoal. I don't know what to do right now.

L breaks the silence.

-Do you have any tea?

-Yeah, I'll go make some if you'd like.

-No. I'll make it.

He gets up and walks over to the kitchen.

I don't know what to do, so I start to sing, softly.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

_I have the answer, spreading the cancer,_

_You are the faith inside me._

_No, don't_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't remember, remember._

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_A-ah._

_I'm a believer,_

_Nothing could be worse,_

_All these imaginary friends._

_Hiding betrayal,_

_Driving the nail,_

_Hoping to find a savior._

_No, don't_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't_

_Surrender, surrender._

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_Oh._

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_Oh._

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

My favorite song. I wonder if Ryuzaki could hear me.

L:

Light started singing when I was in the kitchen. His voice is beautiful. The song was one I'd only ever heard once, and that was when light and I where chained together and he had it playing on his I-pod.

-Evil Angel is it?

-My favorite song from my favorite band.

-That band would be?

-Breaking Benjamin.

-Pleasant name.

-Yeah.

Light laughed. I wish he would laugh more. It make him seem less stoic.

-What about you, Ryuzaki?

-My favorite song? Hmm I'd have to say Bird and the worm, by The Used.

-Also a very pleasant band name.

-Yeah I guess so.

I finished making the tea, put some sugar into the cups, then poured the tea in.

-here.

I handed Light the cup.

-Thanks.

-No problem.

He sipped the tea gently. Then made a face that almost made me laugh.

-Ryuzaki, how much sugar did you put in this tea?

-I guess I put to much.

-a bit, yeah.

I like the way light's acting now. Like he has nothing to prove to anyone.

He's acting like himself.


	7. Ch 6: slightly problematic

_Sorry about the delay, I can only write on weekends and can only post during school 'cuz I don't have word. This chapter was written by request. if you have any requests for future chapters, PM me, and I'll see what i can do._

**Chapter 6**

**Slightly Problematic**

**(day 4)**

**Light's perspective:**

Ryuzaki doesn't know how crazy his sugar obsession is. He should know by now that I hate too sweet things.

That kiss was sweet though...

-Hey Ryuzaki?

-Mhm?

-Which is sweeter?

-I don't understand what you mean, Light.

-Come here.

He did.

-Which is sweeter, the tea or...

I kissed him again. This time more forcefully, like I was more sure of myself.

I wrapped my arms around him, and he, in turn, hooked his arms under mine and put his hands on my back, right underneath my wings.

I suddenly became nervous. Would he accidentally feel my wings?

L obviously felt my hesitation and broke the kiss.

(Fell you on these empty nights)

-Is something wrong?

-No, nothing's wrong.

I smiled

-So what's your answer?

-You, obviously. You taste like...like...

he paused for a moment to think of a sweet to compare me too.

-Whitejellybeans.

We sat back down on the couch, this time further apart because my sister Sayu was due back home any moment.

We stayed there in silence for about 3 minutes when Sayu came in the door.

-Light! I'm Home! How are you feeling?

-Better, thank you Sayu.

-So, You're Light's sister?

Sayu just walked into the living room and saw Ryuzaki.

(calm the ache, cure the shakes)

-Sayu, This is Ryuga. He's in my grade in collage.

-Oh! Pleased to meet you!

-Likewise.

Good. Ryuzaki was playing along.

Sayu started to giggle.

-Ryuga, did you make this tea for Light?

-Yes, is there a problem with that?

He looked confused.

-It's just that Light hates sweet things.

-Does he now?

Ryuzaki smiled slightly as he looked over at me.

-Hey Sayu, do you think mom would let Ryuga stay for dinner?

-Well, we're not doing anything tonight, so I think it'll be OK.

-Good. Ryuga, you're staying over.

-Thanks.

(you clear my mind)

Ryuzaki turned back to the TV., which was now playing an episode of D-Gray Man.

-Light, do you watch anime?

Sayu giggled again.

-You'd be lucky to see Light Watching anything but the News!

I rolled my eyes. Sayu can be rather anoying.

Just then mom opened the door carrying three precariously perched shopping bags.

-Light! Could you give me a hand with these?

-Sure!

Ryuzaki hopped off the couch and we each grabbed a bag.

-Thank you light, and...

she looked curiously at Ryuzaki.

-Mom, this is Ryuga. A friend from collage. He came over to see how I was feeling. May he stay over for dinner?

-Oh! No problem Ryuga, you may stay over if you wish.

-Thank you Mrs. Yagami.

Ryuzaki bowed slightly.

-So formal...

Mom smiled as we took the shopping bags into the kitchen.

-I'm surprised that you two get along. You're like exact opposites.

-You know what they say, opposites attract.

A smile was growing in Ryuzaki's face, making the corners or my mouth twitched their way into a small grin. Really Ryuzaki, you choose now to develop a sense of humour?

(you're my escape)

After we helped mom supper, dad arrived.

-Light! You up?

Uh oh. Dad would recognise Ryuzaki as L, not Ryuga. Slightly problematic. OK, think fast.

-Yeah dad! Guess what? Ryuga came to visit this afternoon!

-Ryuga?

He walked into the kitchen and saw Ryuzaki standing there. Dad looked confused for a second, then caught on.

-Pleased to finally meet you, Ryuga. Light has told me a lot about you at work. I'm glad he's found a good friend like you.

-Pleased to finally meet you Chief Yagami.

Ryuzaki bowed again.

-Ryuga's staying over for dinner.

-Good, good. How are you feeling Light?

-Better. The headache's gone, but the chills are still there.

-Ah, well. I guess this says you're recovering.

-I don't think so.

Everyone turned to Ryuzaki.

-What do you mean?

-This illness of yours, Light, seems to be one that would have a second stage. Not as severe as the fist and lasting half the time.

(from this messed up place)

Mom and Sayu where stunned. Dad started to laugh.

-Why does it look like that, Ryuga?

-Well, Light seems to have an average immune system, judging by how long he's had this illness, and judging by the severity of the first round and how long it took for him to recover, I can logically deduce that Light will be fully better in three days, and there will be a secound round lasting one day.

Sayu looked lost.

-Mom, I don't speak their language, what's he talking about?

At this, everyone laughed.

-Dinner's ready everyone.

We all sat down and had dinner. I didn't eat much, still not felling 100%.

After dinner, Sayu went uptairs to finish her homework and mom and dad started to clean the kitchen.

-Light, let's go upstairs, I need to talk to you.

-Alright.

Then my eyes started to sting. I blinked to get the pain away. I rubbed my temples to see if that would help.

-Is something wrong?

-No. No, everything's fine.

He leaned in close to me.

-Last time you said that, you got sick and threw up at work.

-My eyes hurt.

He leaned over to get a look at my face. His eyes bored into mine, making my head hurt.

-I don't see anything wrong.

-Let's just go upstairs.

-Alright.

We where in the upstairs hallway when my head exploded. Pain bolted across my eyes. I doubled over, head in hands.

-Light! What's wrong?

Ryuzaki pulled me up to his eye level.

I started to fell sick again. Knowing what would happen next, I looked up at him apologetically, then threw up on him.

He dropped my shoulders and staggered back a few steps.

My whole body started to shake and darkness ate at the corners of my vision. I looked up as L's face. There was an expression of mingled disgust and concern painted across his features. Then I noticed the haze. There was a red haze floating above his head. I tried to focus on it. Then, my eyes widened. Above L's head was his name and lifespan. L Lawliet. Time of death, 5 days from now. Then I passed out.


	8. Ch 7: Light's out

Blackfrost: O.0 Dramatic moment last chapter. Anyway...

**Chapter 7**

**Light's out.**

**(Day 4)**

L's perspective

Light's out cold I front of me. For a moment, I'm stunned. Then I regain my composure.

-Mr. Yagami, may I speak to you for a moment?

Soichiro Yagami walked upstairs.

-What is it Ryu... Oh god, what happened?

Soichiro looked at his son lying on the floor in a small pool of vomit next to me.

-Light was sick again.

_('cuz you let me forget)_

Soichiro glared at me. The look in his eyes said (duh, I can see that!)

-Explain what happened, please, Ryuzaki.

Soichiro's voice was calm and composed, he was obviously trying not to shout.

-When we where walking upstairs, Light started to complain of a pain in his eyes. I checked, but could not see anything wrong. He then doubled up with pain and threw up again.

I paused to see the look on the older man's face. He was stunned. I wanted to know why, but decided it wasn't the best time for that kind of thing.

, if you could take care of this mess and get me a new shirt, I'll get light into bed. All right?

-All right Ryuzaki.

then left to get a mop and a new shirt.

I bent down to Light. He was shivering slightly. He looked like he was in pain. I could almost feel the look of sadness in my eyes. Light looked so innocent at the moment, not hiding behind his stoic mask. And to see him suffering, it was tearing at my heart with steel claws. At this moment, I knew I loved him.

_(you numb my pain)_

I ran my finger over his cheek. It was as cold as his shoulder was earlier.

I reached under his head knees and lifted him up off the ground. He slumped over in my arms so that his head was on my chest. A chill ran through me, making me fell cold, then burn seconds later. I carried Light into his room and placed him as gently as I could on his bed. He was surprisingly light for someone as tall as he was.

He was murmuring something. I leaned in close so I could hear what he was saying.

-L...La..w...le...it...

He spoke too softly for me to truly hear what he was saying, but it sounded like...My name!

-L..Law..leit.

He said it again. I didn't know how he knew my name, but I really didn't care. If Light Knew my real name, I could deal with that. He was my love, after all.

_(how can I tell you just all that you are?)_

I leaned over to his ear so I could whisper

-Hey Light. Guess what? I love you.

It felt good to get that out in the open.

-Lo..ve? Ryu...zaki...love you...

He was barely making a noise, but I could hear what he said perfectly. It made me fell, happy, warm, good, elated even, all at the same time.

Light didn't speak after that.

Mr. Yagami walked in at that moment with a new shirt, ruining the bubble that held Light and I away from the world. I felt a wave of anger wash over me, but I remained in control.

-I brought you your shirt, Ryuzaki. Do you need anything else?

-No, thank you . Would you mind if I stayed here to look after Light?

-No! Not at all, Ryuzaki. Stay as long as you'd like.

-Thank you .

See Light? Now I can stay with you.

_(what you do to me?)_

For most of the night, I sat in Light's room, ether dabbing at his feverish forehead with a cold cloth or wrapping him in my arms to keep him warm during a chill. It was getting rather late, though I didn't fell tiered. I hadn't truly felt tiered for a few years now.

Light started to shiver again.

I lifted the covers just enough to slip into the bed next to Light. Almost as if he felt my presence, he turned towards me, nestlings his head under my chin. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close so I could keep him warm.

_(you're better than drugs)_

-Don't...Leave me...Please...

Light was whispering to me again.

-I will never leave you.

Light opened his beautiful roan red eyes and looked up at me.

-Promise?

There was a slight pleading note to his voice. I've never seen him like this, so defenceless, so pure, so...innocent.

-I promise.

Then Light smiled and felt back asleep.

Blackfrost: Okay Everyone! Now for all you Light Yagami, Shinigami? fans out there, tell me what L and Light should do for the next five days! All Ideas welcomed and will I will attempt to publish them all.


	9. Ch 8: Names

**Blackfrost:** This chapter will be less romantic. Sorry to all the people who had been counting on that.

Also, I'd like to thank all the people who have favorited my story. An extra special thanks to Laura and Hillary for suffering through a constant battering of ideas.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Names**_

_**Light's perspective**_

_**(day 4-5)**_

_**Light:**_

_The room keeps coming back to me in my dreams, like it's haunting me. I could see the outline of a person across the room from me. Above the person's head was his name and lifespan. It read, L Lawleit, day of death, December 10, 2009. _

_-L Lawleit!_

_I called to him, but he wouldn't move. I walked towards him, calling his name again._

_-L Lawleit!_

_He still wouldn't move an inch, and as much as I walked, as much as I ran to catch up with him, he stayed the same distance away._

_Then a voice echoed around the room._

_-Hey Light, Guess what?I love you._

_It was L's voice._

_(your love is like wine)_

_-You love me, Ryuzaki? Well then, I love you too._

_The rooms colors changed from cold black and dark blue to a more warm seeming red and orange. The fog cleared. There was L, standing a meter away from me, smiling and holding his hand out to me._

My eyes opened slightly.

Ryuzaki was lying in bed next to me, holding me close.

-Don't...leave me...please.

I was having trouble forming complete sentences.

-I will never leave you.

My heart leapt. I opened my eyes fully and looked at him. Somehow I had to make him understand how important this was.

-Promise?

He looked into my eyes, as if showing me he wasn't lying to me.

-I promise.

I closed my eyes and drifted off again.

_(feel you coming on so fast)_

_L reached out to me. I felt elated, like he was wishing I was his. Then I looked at his face. His eyes said it all. "Light Yagami, I love you, but you are a monster and a terrible thing. I will save you, so that I can bring the human back to you."_

_-I don't want to be human!_

_I was angry for no apparent reason._

_-You can't protect me forever!_

_Where where these words coming from?_

_-It is my turn to protect you, L! Today I will become your guardian angel!_

_What was I talking about?_

_There was a strange chuckling noise from one of the corners._

_-Who's there?_

_I called to the source of the noise, but no one answered right away._

_-You don't recognise me, Light?_

_The voice was dark and cold...KIRA!_

_-Ahhh...so you do recognize me. Good, good._

_-What do you want Kira?_

_-What do I want?_

_Kira stood up._

_(fell you coming on to get me high)_

_His body was made of what seemed like darkness, his eyes red and cold._

_-I. want. Your. Body. You've gained some control over me now, but soon enough, it will be mine again._

_I started to fell anger bubble up inside me. I actually growled at Kira._

_-Kira, I don't need you any more. Go die in the corner you just came from._

_The shadow beast started to laugh a cold mirthless laugh._

_-You think you can tell me something like that? Me? The future god of the new world? No. You, Light Yagami, will pay for your insubordination._

_-Bite me_

_Kira just smiled and stepped forward. The shadows that held him together fell away, and intertwined themselves in a grotesque black cocoon around me. The dark mas swirled and contracted, wrapping me in it's black chill. My body started to turn to dust. pain shot all over me, and I started to scream._

I shot upright in my bed, still screaming.

-Light! Light, what's wrong? What happened?

L wrapped his arm around my shoulder, comforting me. I turned my face into his chest.

-L, L, I'll be alright.

I breathed my love in. Taking in his smell. He smelt like sugar, cake, and tea.

I slowly pulled away from L's embrace.

Right before we broke apart, L stiffened, like he had just remembered something troubling.

-You talk in your sleep.

-I do? What do I say?

-You where calling to an "L Lawleit"

_(you're better then drugs)_

-who's that?

-YOU where the one calling to them.

Uh oh, think fast, make something up.

-I read it.

-Oh?

-I was reading a note, that only said, "L Lawleit, death, 586926." completely incomprehensible. Now what does that mean?

-I don't know, but I think that we may eventually find out.

L seemed relived, slightly. I guess that little lie did the trick.

-How are you feeling?

I stood up, testing my legs.

-Hungry, actually.

I grinned sheepishly at him. He smiled back.

_(addicted for life)_


	10. Ch 9: an apple a day

Blackfrost: Sorry for the late update. If anyone is wondering where Ryuk is, he's still there, laughing his head off, I just didn't feel like typing "Ryuk laughed" or "Ryuk laughed louder" or "Ryuk was still laughing when" ext. Also I would like to thank Liz Yeroid and Zena Silverwing for helping me with this chapter.

Chapter 9

**An Apple a day...**

**(Day 5)**

Light's perspective

After I got dressed, we walked downstairs together.

-Where are my parents and Sayu?

L shrugged.

-Mr. Yagami is at work, your mother left earlier and so did Sayu. I'm assuming Sayu went to school and your mother went to work too.

L shuffled through the cupboards looking for something.

-Light, do you have any soup?

-No. We just ran out.

-Ah. So that's what we'll do this afternoon.

Something in that sentence just didn't click.

-Afternoon?

-Yes, it's already noon.

I checked the time on the microwave. Sure enough, it was 12:04 on the nose.

-Would Light like to come with me to get some soup?

I gave him a look that said "Why are you referring to me like I'm not here?"

L just smiled.

-Let's go. I don't know where the supermarket is, so Light will have to show me.

I just shook my head.

_(feel you coming on so fast)_

L's eyes lit up as soon as we reached the supermarket's sweets section.

-Light, if I pay for it, may we get some cake mix?

I raised an eyebrow.

-Why are you asking me?

L smiled innocently. A bad sign.

-Because Light would have to help me make it.

I was shocked. Did L really expect me to cook something? Ugh. Last time I tried actually cooking, the dinner ended up exploding in the oven. I grimaced at the memory of all the cleaning that ensued.

L had his thumb hooked in his upper lip.

-Fine. We'll get some on the way out. We're here for soup right? It's this way.

I grabbed L's wrist and pulled, almost dragged, him away from the sweets. People started to stare as we walked past.

-Light, stop pulling me. People are staring to stare. Please stop pulling me.

I laughed once.

-If I was not pulling you, you would still de contemplating which cake mix to get.

L looked up at me with a look of mock hurt.

-Really, Light. Do you really think of me like that?

I laughed again.

-You've given me no reason not to.

L laughed too, but stopped quickly.

-What soup does Light like?

I looked at the shelf that held the canned soup.

-Ummm...chowders and creams are my favorite, but other soups are alright too.

As L examined the soups on the shelves in front of him, I looked around.

Standing about two meters away was a kid, preparing to throw an apple at L. He pulled his arm back, and tossed the apple straight at L's head.

-Duck.

L looked quickly over at the projectile and dropped into a crouch. I caught the apple right before it hit my face.

L straightened up slightly.

-Nice catch.

-Yeah. Guess all that tennis is finally paying off.

The corner of L's mouth twitched their way into a smile.

I tossed the apple to the dark haired detective. He hardly moved, but caught it non the less.

-Do you want this?

L shrugged.

-It's a perfectly good piece of fruit. Let's take it.

I nodded once.

_(feel you coming on to get me high)_

We selected our soup and cake and walked over to the cash.

-Excuse me, young men?

L and I turned around.

-What is it ma'am?

A short, paunchy woman walked over to us, pulling the little boy who'd thrown the apple.

-I'm so sorry, my son Yuki, had gotten away from me. I'm really sorry for the trouble he caused.

I smiled.

-No harm done, ma'am. We needed the reflex test anyway, right Ryuga?

L nodded once. He was no good with people.

-See? We're fine. Just be sure to keep track of Yuki next time. We don't want a repeat of this incident to result in someone who isn't of our caliber's injury.

The woman looked taken aback by my speech patterns.

-Yes, well, I'll...I'll try. Thank you.

After she left and L and I paid for the food and left the supermarket.

L hit me lightly on the shoulder.

-What was that for?

-For making that poor woman uncomfortable.

-Why do you care?

-I just do.

I rolled my eyes at him.

-You're so weird.

_(feel you when I'm restless)_

When we got home, L and I decided to make some chicken corn chowder.

-Light?

I turned away from the instructions on the can to face the older man.

-What is it Ryuzaki?

-I've learned a lot about you these past two days.

-So?

-Your suspicion of being Kira has dropped dramaticaly.

-Oh?

-Yes. You are now at only 16.4%

-Really? That low? How high was it before?

-37%

-Oh.

-Yes. Also...

I moved slightly closer to him.

-What?

-This.

He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a kiss. I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pushing him towards the wall. I moved my hands from around his waist to the wall close to his face. I moved as close to him as I dared, my chest touching his. I moved form his mouth to his neck, kissing hard and biting slightly.

-Stop.

L was tightening his grip on my neck. I moved back to his mouth, kissing hard. Then we broke apart. L moved back to the kitchen counter, and I back to my soup.

_(feel you when I cannot cope)_

We finished making the soup and ate it in silence. L seemed embarrassed because he had asked me to stop, and me because I'd gone that far. L looked slightly depressed. I felt a tug of sadness inside me. I've got to cheer him up somehow.

-Ryuzaki, want to help me make that cake now?

L's face lit up. That seemed to do the trick.

We walked into the kitchen again, this time in higher spirits. L reached into the cupboard and pulled out a large bowl. Too large in my opinion. It was big enough to hold three boxes of cake mix.

-Ryuzaki, do really need that big a bowl?

-Yes.

I gave him a confused look.

-Do you know how much cake we'll need for five people?

-One cake should do it.

-No, it will not. As you know I eat a lot of cake, and I know Sayu, Mr. Yagami, and your mother all love sweet things, so I've overcompensated.

-You'll have too much...

-No, I wont.

I sighed, looking at the back of the cake mix box for the instructions. There was no arguing with L once his mind was set on something.

We talked as we made the cake, conversation flowing easily between the two of us. One of the things I like about L is that I don't have to, to put it in layman's terms, dumb it down for him.

As expected, our conversation turned to Kira. I felt a burning sensation that went beyond hatred and loathing.

**(**_you're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote)_

We finished making the huge cake without incident.

There was a knock at the door.

-Light! Could you open the door? I can't find my house keys!

-Sigh...Ryuzaki, stay here OK?

Ryuzaki nodded once.

I unlocked the door and Sayu walked in.

-Mmmm, the house smells good! Have you been cooking?

-Not just me, Ryuga too.

-Really? He stayed over all this time?

-Yeah.

She walked into the kitchen and waved at L.

-Hey!

-Hi Sayu, how are you?

-I'm good.

L smiled and Sayu smiled back. Then she opened her eyes and gave L an inquisitive look.

-Did you stay over last night? I didn't see you leave. Where did you sleep?

L's smile faded to be replaced by his usual emotionless mask.

-Yes I did stay over last night, and I don't sleep.

Sayu looked confused.

-You don't sleep? Ever?

-No.

-So why did you stay over?

-To make sure Light didn't get worse overnight.

-Ohhh.

Sayu's eyes got wide and her hands flew to her mouth.

-Are you two...

She held up her pinky finger and used it to separate us.

-...Together?

_(You kill the poison)_

Oh SHIT! What should I do?

I turned to L and switched to English, knowing he would understand and she wouldn't.

-Should we tell her?

-She already knows. Tell her.

I took a deep breath and switched back to Japanese.

-Yes, we're together.

Sayu exploded.

-OMIGOSH! I KNEW IT! Wait until my friends find out! Most of them have had a crush on you for the longest time, they're going to freak when they find out you're gay!

-Sayu, quiet!

Sayu stood in shocked silence at my outburst.

-No one can know, alright?

She nodded.

-Good.

Blackfrost: once again, sorry for the really late update.

CONTEST LIKE THING! Not really, but whoever comes up with the best ideas they will be included and will be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter they helped with as well as in the conclusion.


	11. Ch 10: Already over

_**Chapter 10**_

_**already over.**_

_**Day 10**_

**_Light's perspective_.**

The past few days have been, to say the least, perfect. Not only because I got to spend them with L, but because I haven't had any of those strange dreams. Ryuk has disappeared off some where, not that I really care. We've gone to the park, Tokyo tower, had... well, I won't get into that.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Today is October 31st. L's birth day, and death day.

I walked into the investigation headquarters. Matsuda greeted me with his customary cheery smile. "Hi Light!" he shouted and waved. "Hello Matsuda." I smiled at the young police officer. "How are you doing today?" He smiled back as I walked over. "Well. What's going on? Where is everyone?" I looked around. No one other than Matsuda was in the headquarters as far as I could see. Matsuda looked around, checking to see that we where alone, then he leaned in close. "We're planning a surprise birthday party for Ryuzaki." He giggled childishly. I gave him a look that said "Do you really think that's a good idea?" He just smiled and shrugged in response.

Then, L walked down the stairs, slouching and yawning, but looking as hansom as I've ever seen him. "Hello." He half-smiled. "Hello, Ryuzaki" I gasped, slightly breathlessly. Matsuda gave me a strange look, then felt my forehead. "You OK?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. "I'm fine." I nodded once. "If you say so." Matsuda then addressed L. "Ryuzaki, the investigation team and I found something when you where away. They're all up in Miss Amane's old room."

We followed Matsuda into the elevator up to Misa's old floor. How was L going to react to matsuda's party idea? Was this really a smart thing to do? L could be unpredictable, to say the least. The three of us exited the elevator the screams and whoops of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". L stared, dumbstruck at the investigation team. Even Watari was wearing a festive party hat. "I-I don't know...what to say." L stuttered. I smiled. Well, he was pleasantly surprised, that's better than angry at our lack of enthusiasm for work that day. Well, I guess even L had to enjoy a party every once and a while.

The party was actually sort of fun. L and I slipped off once for a birthday kiss, I got to speak to Mogi, who told me about his family (who would have know Mogi was devorced twice?), and Watari sang happy birthday. "OK! Let's go!" Matsuda yelled. "Go where?" L and I both inquired at the same time. "To the restaurant, of course!" Matsuda said with a hint in his voice that suggested to me that at that moment, he felt superior to L and I. L laughed at my scowl. I retaliated against Matsuda by saying "Where are we eating?" He opened his mouth to answer, paused, then said "I have no idea." Everyone in the investigation team laughed. "How about that new place down the street?" I suggested. There was a general murmur of agreement, and we where off.

I was in the back of L's car with him and Watari driving. There was an awkward silence at first, which was surprisingly broken by Watari. "You two are very good at hiding." He said out of the blue. Nether L nor I had a response to that. "You two are together, I know that, but you've done well hiding it from the rest of the investigation team." He paused for a moment, then answered the question that was hanging in the air. "I know, Mr. Yagami, because I have know L for a very long time. Nothing he does is a secret from me." Another pause and another answer to another unspoken question. "As long as you don't hurt Master L, Light, I am fine with it and promise not to reveal it to anyone in the investigation team or out." I breathed a slight sigh of relief, glad Watari was on our side.

L's car reached the restaurant and we stepped out. Matsuda, Dad, and Mogi where already there. "Ready?" Matsuda asked. We all nodded.

The evening passed agreeably. We all sat around the table and laughed, sang (yes, really), and laughed some more. It was so much fun, that I realized that there was no point in isolating myself any more. I need to do this, be with people. At first I though it would be easy, being alone.

"I think it's time to leave." I said after Mogi finished singing a loud version of some song I'd never heard of. "Why do you think that?" Dad asked. "Because the wait staff are giving us dirty looks." L laughed. "Ok, let's be off then." We all headed off into the parking lot. Suddenly, something didn't feel right, Like the air was wrong, or something. L noticed my sudden stiffening. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "I...Don't know. Let's go somewhere else." L noticed the unease in my position and speech patterns, and followed what I said. "Everyone, let's go the the coffee shop down the road." Everyone followed.

We where cutting through an alley way when I heard a muffled thump from behind us. We all spun around. Someone had L by the throat and a gun to his head. "Nobody move or the strange one gets it!" He shouted at us. L seemed completely frozen. Apparently so was I. I couldn't talk or move at all. Fortunately Mogi, Matsuda and dad where better adapted to this than me. "Stand down." Dad called to the stranger. "No!" "What do you want?" Matsuda this time "I...want...my...DRUGS!" The crazed man shouted. "We don't have your drugs. Unhand that man, so we can get you some help." Mogi. "I...don't...WANT YOUR HELP!" He screamed. "I...want my...DRUGS!"

Everything was starting to mush together. Lights, noises, people, everything. Was this how L was going to die? At the hands of some insane crack head? I pulled the button on my watch three times. Out came the piece of the death note that I kept in case of emergencies. I took the pin and pricked my finger. I glanced at the name above the head of the man, then started to write.

It took what seemed like forever to get the simple name on paper. "Jake Rower."

The secondes it took for him to feel the heart attack dragged out like nothing I'd ever had to endure before. Shouts and screams barely penetrated my consciousness. Then, it happened. Jake clutched at his chest, dropping the gun. L ran quickly over to the rest of the group, where he watched in horror as his attacker died. "Kira." He murmured. Then it was over.

A sudden numb feeling rushed over me. I coughed and a spurt of blood shot from my mouth. The investigation team turned to me. I dropped to my knees. "L." I croaked. He rushed to my side. "What's going on? What's wrong?" L half shouted, half asked. "I'm dying." I muttered calmly. I knew there was nothing I could do to stop the sand like virus from disintegrating me. "What! No! We've got to get you help!" More shouted then asked this time. "No." I coughed "You promised." L looked confused. "You promised you'd stay with me, remember?" L's shoulders slumped. He had promised. "Guess what?" I croaked. "I'm Kira." L stared at me, an impassive look on his face. "This means you win." I managed through another mouthful of blood. L was torn, I could see. He was trapped between his love and his passion. "Look." I pointed down at my feet. My legs up to my knees where turned to dust. "This will completely disintegrate me soon." "We've got to stop this!" "No." My voice was more forceful than I would have imagined. "There is nothing you can do. It's already over, for me." "No." A tear dripped from L's eye onto my chest. "No...no." "L." I said. The virus had eaten up to my waist now. "Touch this." I handed him the piece of the death note. He touched it. Then he jumped back. "See?" I asked. My hands where resting on my wings, my bone claws unsheathed, crimson eyes unblinking. "This is what I am. I am a shinigami, a death god. There is no way you could have loved this." L stepped forward and stroked my white wing. "You look less like an death god to me. More like an angel." He cupped my face and kissed me. This was by far the best kiss. So passionate, so full of meaning. "L, I know your name. L Lawliet" My voice was little more than a whisper at this time, the virus having eaten up to my elbows and rib cage. "I'm finished, L. This is it. This is the last goodbye." I smiled. The virus was almost to my shoulders now. "Goodbye, L Lawliet, my greatest challenge, my greatest enemy, my greatest friend, greatest lover. Goodbye." And with that, my face disintegrated, and I was no more.

_**L's perspective. **_

He's gone. Gone. "NO!" I screamed. I clenched my fists into the dust that was no more than a second ago my Light. I felt the hot tears roll down my face. The chef seemed frozen in shock. Matsuda too. Mogi wasn't though. "L, are you ok?" he asked. "Tell Watari..." I choked, "to bring me and Mr. Yagami to the Yagami residence. If you please, Mogi." He ran off to fetch Watari. I walked over to the chief. "Mr. Yagami, I'm going to take you home now." "Yes...Yes..." The chief sobbed. His eyes where wide and full of tears.

Watari took us to Mr. Yagami's home. I guided him over to his door, and knocked twice. Mrs. Yagami opened it. "Soichiro! You're home so late..." Then she noticed me and the lack of her son. "Ryuga? Where's Light?" She asked. "He's...He's...gone." Soichiro Yagami said in a constricted voice.

I walked up to Light's room as Mrs. Yagami and Sayu sobbed and screamed. I walked into Light's room, looking for something. On the bed was a note and a black notebook. I picked up the note first. It read:

_L, if you are reading this, I assume I am already dead. Know that this was for the best, and my sacrifice was necessary to your survival. I want you to know that I love you and will, somehow, come back to you. This is for you. You will need this. Trust me. -Light_

I picked up the Note book in it's plastic bag. The cover read, in large white english letters, "Death note".

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone that ever read my story. I love you all, and hope you've enjoyed my story and don't mind the strange writing style.

Anyways, there is going to be more, don't worry.

-Blackfrost


	12. epilogue

_**Chapter 11.**_

_**Epilogue.**_

L returned to the scene of Light's death the next day, gathered some of the dust and put it into a diamond vile, which he kept around his neck 24/7.

He waited for Light to come back like he promised, but after 3 years, L gave up.

L was taking on more cases than ever, trying to distract himself from the pain of his loss.

Sayu became a shell of her normal, bubbly self. She matured and focused on her studies, but lost contact with all of her old friends, but still contacted L, being one of the only people that felt he pain.

Mrs. Yagami also became a shell, but she couldn't rake it anymore and killed herself.

Mr. Yagami would have killed himself too, but he stayed only for Sayu.

This is the world that Light left.


End file.
